One Little Moment
by AdventureBound
Summary: George finds comfort in Ted after a horror film nightmare, sweet little ficlet about George and Ted father/son bonding. No Lemon.


**Author's Notes:**

This story and any subsequent stories about George and Ted will **never** contain Lemons, sexual innuendo, or references to them as a pairing. Although I'm not opposed to lemons I don't envision these two in that respect and I never will, their relationship is based on typical father/son relationship and any references that might look like innuendo (or any of the above) are **not** meant to be taken in such way.

This story as like most of my stories is **'character centric'** in other words I focus on the two people I personally enjoy writing about most, in this case most of my stories will centre around George and Ted. If you don't like reading stories centring around two characters then **do not read on,** you have been warned.

In this story I reference the words son/father, as I most likely will in my other stories about Ted/George. I am aware that George is a monkey and that Ted is a human and that in all reality to call him his son and/or for George to call him his father would be physically impossible to conceive. I merely, though, am using these such words to describe to the reader the sheer bond that George and Ted have, an almost father son bond that is unbreakable...maybe.

This story **may not be suitable** for **young children**, I suggest if your looking for safe George fanfiction you glance at this before you decide.

I base my stories from the Television show(s) and the films I've never read the books.

I own **no part** of Curious George or any related to it so please don't sue me.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It didn't matter what time it was George was adamant that he was going to watch that scary film right to the end no matter what The Man with the Yellow Hat said. He wriggled his back deeper into the sofa between the cushions on the floor of the man's apartment building. George liked watching scary films they made him giggle and sometimes stand up and scream at the top of his lungs.<p>

"Rawwwwwww!" Along with the mighty monster.

"George…" His voice…Ted's voice…Could be heard clearly down the hallway as he made his way from the backroom to the front of the apartment.

"What have I told you about scary films?"

"Aww…" George sighed as the screen went to black and The Man with the Yellow Hat came along and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him from the front to the bathroom next door.

"Brush your teeth and get into bed…If you're quick I'll read you a bed time story." He smiled as he left the monkey to carry out the minor tasks set before him, knowing full well that George would complete it in record time.

As the man left the room George picked up his dinosaur shaped toothbrush and mock played with it, squirting the toothpaste onto the brush before making an arrangement of monkey noises to suit.

"Oooo…" He laughed to himself as he rinsed and replaced the toothbrush dashing into the bedroom and diving under the covers from the feet end and sliding all the way up to the pillow with the blankets to his shoulders.

Ted hadn't been far away and he'd heard George make his way from bathroom to bedroom always neglecting to switch off the light when he was done. Ted was used to it though, the routine he kept was George proof, bed at 7:30, teeth brushed by 7:45, flip the light off in the bathroom at 7:46 and read a story till 8:15 which could almost be guaranteed as George's time to fall asleep.

The monkey listened intently as The Man with the Yellow Hat spoke stories from one of his favourite books 'Cruising the Seven Isles with Captain Shamus.' The book only reaffirmed George's need to sneak back into the other room and watch the rest of the film, the big monster had just destroyed a cruise ship and was about to throw its remnants into the buildings by the harbour.

George closed his eyes in hopes of getting the man to leave so he could face the sneaky possibility of getting out before getting caught and watching the rest of the film. Luckily the man was falling for it and George sneakily peaked to watch him go.

Ted took a moment harbouring every second with this precious monkey who he cared so deeply for watching him in endless moments before gently shutting the door.

George was free.

He waited for a few moments hoping the man would get distracted…To his absolute joy the door knocked three times and he heard him speaking to the doorman for a few moments before the ruffle of his coat caught George's ears and the door slowly closing shut.

This was George's moment and if he was lucky he would be able to get back and watch the last part of the film before the man came back. He leapt out of bed doing his best 'ROAR' before he crept down the hallway on the edge of his toes making sure the coast was clear before he dived back into the chair.

Luckily The Man with the Yellow Hat had been gone for quite a while and whilst George had been brave and watched the WHOLE film in the dark, he now realized he was too afraid to get up and go turn the light on.

George glanced over his shoulder and hoped to some extent that the light would just flip itself on long enough for George to dash down the hall and dive into his room and into bed…

Not a chance.

Looking around George spotted the man's golf club and thankfully it was just long enough to reach the light switch from his current position. George sighed with relief but silently bit his bottom lip as the door began to slide open… "Uh…Oh…."

George dropped the golf club where it lay and dashed more than ran down the hall trying not to slam the bedroom door on his way in as he dived into bed not a second too soon…

The door creaked open just as he had the blanket to his shoulders George quickly closed his eyes and mocked a gentle snoring sound. Ted had been fooled.

George was satisfied. He'd watched the film and survived and he wasn't going to have nightmares, he was a BIG monkey now and big monkeys didn't have nightmares…Well according to Betsy anyway.

He snuggled down and let his eyes drift slowly into the land of slumber.

Ted had too gone to sleep although his mind drifted to the work he had set out for tomorrow he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the monkey only down the hallway. Time had just flown by since George had come here, since they had met and since they had found out they couldn't survive without the other.

George was like a son to him…The most precious thing in his life although George would rarely see this kind of affection from him…Ted didn't want him to think ALL people were this way, it could make him very vulnerable to outside influence, there were a lot of people who'd pay a lot of money to get a monkey like George especially one so well educated and well mannered.

Ted was tough and made strict house rules but it suited George and it suited him.

Ted let his heavy head sink back towards the pillows as his left arm reached out fumbling for the cord on the bedside table light for now all was peaceful in the apartment.

* * *

><p>George had been asleep for about two hours…Or so he thought...That's when the bad thoughts started rushing into his dreams, so bad and terrifying George wondered in his sleep what was happening.<p>

The monsters came into his bedroom and tried to get him and when George ran out of his bedroom they chased him all over the apartment…George dived into the man's room trying to find him but all the while he kept leaving…George entered the room and the man exited he went after him to find him leaving the apartment without even a notice.

George called out for him but the man wouldn't turn to face him so George carried on running after him always one step behind, always out of reach when finally he caught up with The Man with the Yellow Hat he pushed George away and falling into the mouth of the monster….

"Arghhh!" George screamed as he sat bolt upright in the bed, sweat beads at his brow and his nightmare still flashing before his eyes, he couldn't think straight he was scared stiff and his body felt almost too rigid to move…

Ted was never too far away though and he knew when his monkey needed him, as soon as George had let forth that blood curdling scream Ted was already on his way to his door at full pace.

"George!" Ted threw the door open and ran to his side. "George are you okay? What's the matter?"

George wouldn't respond his whole body trembled in fear he felt red hot and rushing shivers at the same time, he gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles were whiter than usual and even though the man was sat in front of him George was almost oblivious to his presence he was so terrified with fear.

"George?" Ted questioned again seeing the pale fear in the monkey's eyes, what was wrong with him? Why wasn't he responding? "George? Speak to me…" He tried touching the monkey's arm softly. George's reaction was harsh and tough he could barely believe it was the same monkey. George pulled his arm away and grabbed his pillow running out of the room and into the closet by the front door.

Once inside he hid his head under the pillow and cowered. Ted once again ran after him more worried about him than ever. "George…" He called out but heard no response other than quivering monkey's voice, which he followed until he found George in the closet.

"George what happened are you okay?" He asked again even more gently this time a little wary of reaching out to him. George started to realize that maybe the man wasn't a monster, he started to become more aware of himself and his surroundings, his grip of the pillow relaxed and the tears started to fall from his eyes.

Ted didn't need to be a master at monkeys to know George had a nightmare. He knew George like the back of his hand and no sooner had George begun to cry than had Ted reached out and finally grabbed his monkey paws, releasing their grips into his hands and pulling the monkey from under the pillow and into his arms.

George was so relieved to see him and to feel that love surround his frame that he buried his head into the man's chest and curled as deep as he could into his lap. By now Ted was sat leaning against the doorframe of the closet with his head resting gently against the monkeys shoulder.

"It's alright George I'm here…" He whispered and smoothed the nape of his neck. George sniffled and tried in vain to get closer to the man Ted simply tightened his hold of the little monkey and kissed his tiny head.

George had rarely seen this kind of emotion or this kind of affection from the man, he was more of a 'get up and get on with it' type of person George thought.

Ted loved him though, he loved him like a son. In a way Ted felt he was his parent and mentor along with his tutor. He was incredibly attached to him and couldn't imagine existing without him. He cradled that monkey with all of his love and heart and held him close until George was soothed enough to pull his head slightly back from the man's shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd have nightmares?" He asked George knowing full well that film was the cause of all this.

George nodded knowingly "uh-huh…" He whispered in monkey language.

"Do you think you can go back to bed now?"

George looked over his shoulder and down the hallway with trepidation there was no way he was going back in there tonight…Maybe tomorrow. He shook his head up at the man.

"Well George you need to sleep and I can't exactly fit you with me in my bed…" He looked at George. George's face melted his heart and in a way George knew it. He had Ted wrapped around his tiny monkey finger.

"Oo-oo." George said gently pointing towards the balcony.

"Oh alright…But just tonight I mean it." He looked at him as he struggled to stand with the monkey still clinging to him. Walking over to the laundry room he took out an extra big blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and George's before he moved across the living room area and pushed open the doors.

The breeze was a little chilly but George and the man barely noticed as they snuggled down with their backs to the doors and looked up at the warm summer night lit sky, George now sat with his back to the man's chest.

The man and George both knew this was the only way George would go off to sleep again as it reminded him of the first night they'd spent together under the stars in the park when he'd followed him home from Africa.

"Better?" Ted whispered to his monkey but George was already asleep. Ted considered taking George to bed but couldn't resist reminiscing through the photo album in his memory of their first days together.

"Goodnight son." He kissed the top of George's head one final time and snuggles George as close to his heart as he could.

FIN.


End file.
